


而我們在今夜共舞

by krkw_soratokuu



Series: 成為室友後的笨蛋愛情故事 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Disgusting amout of fluff (again), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, cuz we all need more meanie so why not
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu
Summary: 沉默了半晌，全圓佑最後選擇起身，站到了金珉奎面前。他在對方困惑又帶著點受傷的眼神中，打開手機裡的音樂播放軟體，找到他們都經常聽的曲子裡其中一首。然後他將還拿著手機的那隻手背到身後，微微屈身，朝金珉奎遞出了另一隻，小指上的銀色戒指反射著檯燈的黃光。「我們的舞還沒跳，不是嗎？」茫然短暫地佔據了金珉奎的神情，隨即跟上的是一抹淡紅色，從他的耳根子開始渲染。全圓佑牽起朝自己伸出的手，順勢將人從床上拉了起來，因為對方臉頰仍未消去的溫度而輕笑出聲。——他伸出手，邀請他與自己共享一支舞。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: 成為室友後的笨蛋愛情故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141082
Kudos: 4





	而我們在今夜共舞

**Author's Note:**

> 我原本真的是想寫很廢的文  
> 誰知道最後變這樣（。
> 
> ・真的很不會取標題（again）  
> ・基本上就是SMA前後幾天的梗的集結  
>  恭喜本賞賀喜本賞！

結束了整天的行程，全圓佑離開保母車時的眼神都已經有些渙散了，他甚至還在腦裡琢磨著是否該先睡一會兒，等其他成員使用完浴室再起床去盥洗。

反正時候到了，肯定會有顆花椰菜把他從床上拖出來。動用蠻力都在所不惜的那種，可能還會配合夾帶著委屈的抱怨。

當全圓佑踩著虛浮的腳步走進房間，碰地一聲倒向床鋪的瞬間，他立刻聽到背後傳來了預料中的喊聲。

「哥——」

他當然知道後面會接著什麼——要卸妝、要洗澡、隱形眼鏡要拿下來，不然明天會後悔，還會被化妝師姊姊罵——全圓佑有時候就是有那麼點希望金珉奎不用如此稱職地貫徹珉主婦的角色，畢竟被念叨起來還是挺煩人的。但這個想法他也就是在腦裡想想罷了，總的來說對方的這一特點於他而言還是利大於弊。

更何況，全圓佑深知自己還有最大的一項籌碼。

於是他動也不動地繼續攤在原地，房裡的另一人也如他所料地嘀咕了起來，最後是嘆了口氣。

「⋯⋯我洗完澡再來叫你，到時候一定要起床喔。」

——金珉奎不只懂他，還拿他沒辦法。

他們和疲憊幾乎是長相廝守，往來得都比父母親還頻繁。全圓佑也沒有趴上多久，很快地便失去了意識，以至於金珉奎回到房裡時他一點都沒有察覺到。

叫醒他的是規律，溫柔但不失強硬的拍打，還有耳邊的嘟囔。

「圓佑哥、圓佑哥，浴室空了，醒醒——」

仍垂在他身上的羽絨衣被剝了下來，在開著暖氣的房裡倒是讓他的呼吸順暢了一些。搭在他肩上的手又捏又揉的，不過全圓佑也就是悶哼了幾聲，還是沒有要移動的意思。

「全——圓——佑——！」

稍微提高的音調還是沒有一絲責備的意味，更像是無奈地在撒著嬌。

「呀不要得寸進尺了我今天不會幫你卸妝的——」

隨著那句話而來的是一雙強壯的手臂，他像是垂線娃娃般被從身後抱起，整個人倒進了金珉奎的懷中。有顆頭湊到了自己的臉頰邊，還帶著濕氣的青綠色髮絲搔得他有點癢。

一隻手靠上了他的臉，屈起的指節輕輕地敲了敲他的臉頰。

「眼睛張開，趁水還是熱的快去洗澡。」

最後自己是怎麼走到浴室的，全圓佑其實也記不太清了。那些動作只是機械性地被完成，等他終於回神一些時，自己已經穿著一件過大的針織外套，頂著一頭濕漉漉的頭髮重新回到房門口了。

坐在床上的金珉奎看到他進門時忍不住嗤笑了一聲，沒有拿著吹風機的那隻手朝全圓佑招了招，兩腿間留出了一個人的空間。

在全圓佑半瞇著眼睛坐下後，金珉奎又在他頭頂上開口道：「哥好像落水貓。」

自己被睡意柔軟的眼神沒了凌厲，全圓佑抬起頭看到那兩顆犬齒在眼前晃呀晃地就明白了，他只能故作兇狠地回嘴。

「好意思啊，生菜沙拉。」

但金珉奎也不愧是黃金獵犬轉世，聽到全圓佑這麼說，嘴角的弧度愣是又上揚了一些。

「是圓佑哥的生菜沙拉啊。」

金珉奎如此肉麻兮兮地、一拍也沒落下的回答，讓全圓佑頓時間不知道該如何接話。他半張的嘴闔了起來，最後是有些洩氣地整個人往後靠了上去。

「為什麼總是有辦法說出這種話，跟克拉們也是。」他垂著頭，髮梢間的水滴到了眼鏡上，語氣不怎麼銳利，平穩得像是陳述句。而金珉奎只是一聲不吭地開了吹風機，替全圓佑吹起頭髮。

直到吹風機的低鳴告一段落，金珉奎才回答道：「沒有辦法說出這種話來也不是壞事啊。」

「畢竟哥也是用自己的方式在愛著人的，不是嗎？成員也好，克拉們也是，大家都明白的。」

他說話的同時伸長了手去床頭櫃把放在上頭的手機給拿了過來——全圓佑還真沒注意到對方是什麼時候把它拿去充電的——然後塞到了全圓佑的手裡，再輕輕拍了兩下，而後便起身拔掉吹風機的插頭，開始收拾。

全圓佑自然知道金珉奎指的是什麼，他們在保母車上的距離也就那麼一點，手機上瀏覽的畫面多少是能被看到的，何況他也沒有要隱藏的意思。即使疲倦讓他沒能瀏覽多少貼文，但全圓佑仍看到了不少頒獎典禮後，來自克拉們的祝賀之詞。

他點開發文的地方，把自己有些朦朧的思緒透過鍵盤敲出，按下發送。過了半晌又補上一則留言。

那沒有花上他多少時間，文字送出後剛晾完毛巾的金珉奎還在捲手中吹風機的線。全圓佑低頭看了看手機畫面，而後又將視線轉回對方的背影。

「那你呢？」他問。

這個角度剛好讓全圓佑無法看見金珉奎的表情，他僅能捕捉到對方手上動作的停頓。

對於這個問題，他想，如果金珉奎說了謊，自己一定能辨別得出來的。甚至不是基於對對方的了解，而是單純地，看過太多次金珉奎臉上一閃而過的吃味。或許隨著成熟他們都學會了在鏡頭前偽裝自己，但全圓佑仍比任何人都清楚，金珉奎總是一不小心就讓情緒逃竄於表面這點，過了這麼多年都沒怎麼能改善，不論是表情或是動作。

他知道金珉奎大概也明白自己不可能在這個問題上答出違心之論，最多就是找個方式轉移話題，而隨後接上的應答確實也如同他的預料。

「答案不是很明顯嗎。」伴隨著金珉奎的話語的是一聲嘆息：「就是有時候而已⋯⋯有時候，會忍不住再貪心一點。」

走回床邊的金珉奎在一旁坐了下來，轉頭對他笑了笑，看著有些勉強。而全圓佑伸手揉了揉眼前的一頭綠髮，覺得那鮮豔的草綠色也跟著黯淡了下來。

「但大部分的時候，或像是現在這種時候，都是很清楚地知道的。」金珉奎又接著說道，頭也倒向了全圓佑的肩膀。

「所以⋯⋯也沒有關係吧，大概。」

全圓佑還是從他的語氣中聽出了一絲顫抖，而沉在肩上的重量也堵上了他的心頭。他扣緊了掌中的手機又鬆開，下意識地咬住了下唇。

沉默了半晌，全圓佑最後選擇起身，站到了金珉奎面前。

他在對方困惑又帶著點受傷的眼神中，打開手機裡的音樂播放軟體，找到他們都經常聽的曲子裡其中一首。

然後他將還拿著手機的那隻手背到身後，微微屈身，朝金珉奎遞出了另一隻，小指上的銀色戒指反射著檯燈的黃光。

「我們的舞還沒跳，不是嗎？」

茫然短暫地佔據了金珉奎的神情，隨即跟上的是一抹淡紅色，從他的耳根子開始渲染。全圓佑牽起朝自己伸出的手，順勢將人從床上拉了起來，因為對方臉頰仍未消去的溫度而輕笑出聲。

被扔到床上的手機繼續播放著歌曲，終於空出手的全圓佑立刻搭上了金珉奎的腰，並將頭靠進了對方的肩窩，隨著音樂輕輕地搖擺身體。

這有如電影般的情節，全圓佑不敢說自己沒有想像過。但當他實際上感受到對方比自己高上一些的體溫，還有因為共同生活而相似但又有些不同的味道時，全圓佑才終於明白那些橋段是因為什麼而被放入的。

但這也和全圓佑幻想的有所不同。少了彎月和星空，也沒有精心佈置的燈飾和花朵，還有些過於居家，不論是他身上屬於另一人的針織罩衫，又或者是金珉奎身上領口鬆脫的白色棉衣。

可是當全圓佑感受到背上的那雙手是怎麼安穩地托著自己的瞬間，又突然覺得不會有更好的一支舞了。

這一切都美好得有些不真實，就在全圓佑閉上了眼睛，噙起一道笑容時，他的腳踝被大力地絆了一下——他甚至來不及發出喊聲。

數秒後，整個人摔在金珉奎身上的全圓佑忍不住悶悶地笑了起來。

「全圓佑——！」金珉奎委屈地叫道：「不要笑！」

話語中滲出的懊惱引起了全圓佑新一波笑意——這一切都金珉奎得過分——讓他忍不住蜷起身子，抱著對方的手臂也跟著收緊。

「什麼嘛⋯⋯」

等到他的笑意終於平息，並且在金珉奎的胸前找到舒服的位置躺下後，全圓佑才又聽到對方開口說道。

「怎麼到頭來又是我被哥安慰了。」

這句話讓全圓佑哼了一聲，這才終於把手從棉被和金珉奎之間抽了出來，免除它們發麻的命運。他撐起身子，皺著鼻頭好好地打量了身下人的表情，然後主動伸長脖子把嘴唇貼了過去。

「總得有人來做這件事的。」他說，看到那對在昏黃燈光下仍然閃爍的雙眼，又忍不住湊了過去。

他可以透過自己乾澀的嘴唇描繪出對方嘴角上揚的弧度，還有那兩顆銳利的犬牙。歌早就播完了，但全圓佑覺得他們彷彿還沉浸在那支舞蹈之中，舌尖勾起的節奏也顯得慵懶。

鮮綠色軟髮被捲在他的指尖，全圓佑起初還覺得有些太過刺眼，但沒過多久他便發現自己也喜歡上了金珉奎的這個模樣。那明亮又溫柔的顏色或許正反映了金珉奎是個怎麼樣的人，就像是他剛剛在對方眼中看到的人影，那一剎那全圓佑又再次明白金珉奎至始至終的視線都是停留在何處。

他總是藏得較為深沉的不安又一次被金珉奎無心地化解，全圓佑選擇去模仿對方唇瓣揚起的弧度來道謝。

當他們重新躲回棉被的庇護時，金珉奎反倒是先入睡的那一個。全圓佑在睡前決定再去瀏覽一會兒克拉們留下的話語，也留下了自己的回覆，而他一轉頭便看到金珉奎張著嘴巴，半張臉都埋進了枕頭裡，睡得深沉，平穩的呼吸聲在深夜的房裡迴響。

還拿在手裡的手機立刻成了相機，全圓佑甚至沒有打算關上快門聲，就這樣把對方酣睡的模樣給捕捉了下來。

然後他又想了想，將拍攝模式切換到前鏡頭去。

那張照片跟其他許許多多，手機抓拍的或是相機精心對焦過的，被妥善保存了起來，或許有朝一日能夠被公諸於世。

但在那之前——全圓佑在將自己塞進金珉奎懷裡，跟著閉上眼睛前想道。這些影像收藏，和他跳過最好的這支雙人舞，或甚至是金珉奎皺起的眉頭、不小心流露於表的委屈、噘起的嘴巴。

——他果然都還想要再獨佔一會兒。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 嘲笑奎是花椰菜的部分 get！  
> 2\. 讓他們完成那天直播的伸手邀舞 get！  
> 3\. 室友真的好爽好方便想幹嘛就能幹嘛 get！  
> 4\. 抒發我對自拍CD值以年為單位的兩位的怨念 get！  
> ...大概是這樣的一篇文（靠
> 
> 跳舞的BGM我自己預設是[Ed Sheeran的Perfect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vv-BfVoq4g)  
> 我只知道奎在吃播的時候播過（沒記錯的話）  
> 不過圓的歌單裡也出現過Ed的歌 所以合理推測他們兩個應該都有聽過啦（？  
> 啊反正我自己是很喜歡（ㄛ


End file.
